


Worst than Morwal

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: After season one, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Mate bonds, i'm all about mate bonds, rhdyian leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy is devastated about Rhydian leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst than Morwal

Emma Smith walks past her daughters room. She is alarmed to hear sobbing. 

It's normal, really. Maddy's been like this all month since Rhydian Morris had gone. 

But it's been a _month_.

Emma leans on the door to listen but she hears something she didn't expect, "I know you're there mama." 

Emma enters the room slowly and closes the door behind her, "Hey pet." 

Maddy just turns her face into her pillow. 

"Come on, cub, he'll be back. Just give him some time. Your friend just needs to spend some time out where he belongs." Emma says sitting by Maddy's bed. 

"Mam..." Maddy mumbles, "Ya don't get it. R..Rhydian.. Rhydian wasn't just a friend." 

Emma puts a hand on Maddy's back, "I don't know what you mean pet." 

"I miss him so much, mam, my heart - it hurts _so bad._ " Maddy cries. 

Emma starts petting Maddy's hair, trying to calm her down. 

"Mam, my soul- _my wolf_ , it hurts. I feel worse than dying. I feel so much pain and it never stops!" Maddy says screaming at the end.

"Maddy, Maddy! Madeline!" Emma exclaims, "Please, you're scaring me." 

"Mam," Maddy whines, "My pain is scaring me." 

Emma sits on her bed and pulls Maddy close and hugs her, "Oh cub." 

"I..I feel like my body is on fire, mama. It's shocking and agonizing. Please just tell me what's wrong with me." Maddy cries. 

Emma doesn't know how to answer. 

"He was me mate, mama, my soul mate. My wolf knew for so long and I thought that acknowledging it would make me happier. But mam it hurts so bad." 

Now Emma knows. 

"Oh pet. Oh, my." Emma looks down at Maddy, "You miss him. Both of you, miss both of him. Your wolf longs to be with her mate and now that he's gone..." 

Maddy just starts wailing into her mother's shirt.

"Pet, I don't know how to make it go away without bringing Rhydian back, and that's somethin' I can't do. Pet, I'm so sorry." Emma says hugging Maddy tight, "Just keep holding on Mads. Your dad and I love you so much. I'm gunna go and call Shannon and Tom for you okay? Stay here." 

Emma gets up and out of the room, not without giving Maddy a kiss first.

After Emma gets off the phone with Mrs. Kelly and Mrs. Okanawe, she slumps down in her chair. 

Dan's out in the shed, as he usually is. Especially since Maddy's been like this. Either cutting the shite out of stuff, wolfing out, sitting with Maddy or hunting, in the wild. 

_At least she hasn't got morwal_. A voice inside her head says. She sits up quickly, alarmed when hearing Maddy wail loudly.

 _No, it's not morwal. It's worst than morwal_. She decides as she hears Shannon knock on the door.


End file.
